


Circus

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Annatar befriends Celebrimbor





	

         

                        Circus

  
   Messengers came to Celebrimbor from Khazad-dûm that the merchants' caravan was on its way through, bringing strange but amusing entertainers with them. These latter sought Celebrimbor's leave to enter his land and hoped for the honour of performing before him. Celebrimbor, whose devotion to the craft of smithing made him neglect the more social aspects of a ruler's task, was delighted at the prospect, and sent back letters of warm welcome.

  
   By dawn, the exotic parade was emerging through the great archway and down the broad paved road to Ost-in-Edhil. Tumblers, jugglers, dancers, musicians, firebreathers, stiltwalkers, riders standing on the backs of horses, and animals; beasts of every kind, many also performing as they came, walking on hind legs, pushing balls, tossing balls in the air to each other, even walking on balls. The noise and colour was astounding, the vitality and vigour of the performers like a storm wind full of autumn leaves. 

  
   The performers finished with a great cheer, then swiftly dispersed to pitch their tents. The elves and visiting dwarves turned to each other with stunned faces. But before more than a few exclamations had been uttered, Annatar, the celebrated smith, strolled up to Celebrimbor and gave a low bow.

  'Hail, Celebrimbor, what do you think of my performers ?'  
Celebrimbor blinked and looked curiously at Annatar

   'This is your doing ? Making men learn skills like elves, and making animals learn skills like men ?' 

   Annatar smiled 'They wanted to be taught, I simply showed a few tricks to a few of them and they taught all their friends. Then when I returned to them after spending some time here with you, I was so proud of them I had to bring them to show you.' he shrugged 'furthermore, oh hard-working king, I thought they would divert you from your work and amuse you.'

  
   Celebrimbor smiled 'Thank you my friend, you have succeeded in all your aims, as usual. May I meet some of your 'performers' ?' 

  
   Annatar led forward a young male and a young female, just adult, by Celebrimbor's reckoning, though he knew few mortals. Annatar introduced the male as Saro and the female as Sula. Celebrimbor beckoned for wine and studied his guests while it was brought.      

   For mortals they were exceptionally lovely, in peak physical condition and clearly devoted to Annatar. Celebrimbor asked them where they had come from, and in perfect but strangely accented Sindarin, Saro told him they had been travelling from the east for two years, though slowly, across many rivers and mountains and round the shores of strange seas. As the mortal spoke, Celebrimbor thought of the mighty journey they had taken, and of the voyages of his own ancestors and kinsfolk, and how he himself had hardly seen anything beyond his own borders. He bowed his head; it was the duty of the ruler to be on hand to rule, he was not free as Annatar was, to travel and see the world. 

  
   Sula spoke 'Annatar has gifted us a country, sheltered on three sides by mountains, with a sea full of fish, and four mighty rivers, there we shall settle and become farmers, in the land of the Núrnen.'

  
   Celebrimbor looked in surprise at Annatar who smiled and spoke.

   'The land is empty of all save wild beasts, none will dispute it.'

   Celebrimbor considered how much of Eregion was also empty and could find no argument. These intelligent, skillful people would make better neighbours than wild beasts, and would perhaps have ideas and skills to share and trade. He raised his glass.

   'I welcome your circus, I look forwards to having you as neighbours, and may the stars shine upon the people of Núrnen.'

 

 


End file.
